


Supernatural & Blue Bloods Dean’s Turn

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Supernatural & Blue Bloods Collide [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Supernatural, blue bloods
Genre: Blue Templar mentioned, Double Pregnancy, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sonny, forced kissing and relaltionship, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Dean is walking in Joe’s shoes of understanding his pregnancy with Hope. While the two are excited about another baby, their lives are never dull. Sonny and Rafael have their hands full with baby coming and an obsessed girl trying to drive Sonny to her. Then when he is missing, supernatural is at work when they learn about Hannah. Both are close to having their babies too. Will they get to Sonny before he gives birth? Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.





	Supernatural & Blue Bloods Dean’s Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saawinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/gifts).

> Still add this, don't like, please no harsh comments because no one is forced to read this story. If you enjoy, please read and review.

Supernatural & Blue Bloods Dean’s Turn

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything the character belong to the shows Supernatural, Blue Bloods and Law & Order SVU. I don’t own the idea, and for now this is made to be a good story .

[Still add this, if you enjoy it, please leave a review and if you don’t please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.]

As a request I enjoyed writing for saawinchester, this one for you one Dean having the second baby. I hope this one was good and that you enjoy it. It’s also my second gift to you.

.Summary.

Dean is walking in Joe’s shoes of understanding his pregnancy with Hope. While the two are excited about another baby, their lives are never dull. Sonny and Rafael have their hands full with baby coming and an obsessed girl trying to drive Sonny to her. Then when he is missing, supernatural is at work when they learn about Hannah. Both are close to having their babies too. Will they get to Sonny before he gives birth? Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

.Prologue.

Joe Reagan was playing with Hope. Hope is currently running on the grass, when she sees her papa.

Hope points, “Papa is there momma.”

Joe sees Dean coming in, eyes red rimmed with tear stains. He then has Hope to his grandpa as he sits Dean, who is cradling his nine-month pregnant belly. Joe hugs Dean, who cries in his shoulder.

Joe asks, “Babe, why so many tears?”

Dean didn’t answer, but continued to cry.

Sam came in looking grim, so Joe figures Sam might have more of an answer than Dean.

Sam admits, “Well for now we might have an idea of what caused the killing and well our dads in town with Bobby. Dean told him about the baby and our dad literally threw Dean out. Bobby is not happy with dad, for now he’ll see us later without dad.”

Joe rubs Dean’s back, he couldn’t believe that John threw his son out, but then when Dean shows his face, he sees a bruised cheek and split lip. His father slapped him.

Joe kisses his forehead, “Come on babe we’ll put you to bed or do you want to deal with this haunted scare crow to deal with this.”

Dean nods, “Please.”

Joe helps Dean up as they go inside, first a nap and then dealing with the scare crow. The scare crow was built to protect the girl, but it turns out the scare crow had been hiding the dead people the girl now young woman had been killing in order to stop her.

The need to find the pan whistle she is using to control the scare crow. Then while Hope is napping, Dean winces as Joe wipes his lip and giving him kisses of love and assurance, he was currently investigating this Blue Templar thing, but dealing with this demon scare crow will be on top of the list.

Then while Dean naps, Joe rubbed his back to help, because his baby suffered and deserves to be loved and spoiled. But for now Hope is napping with her papa. She is excited about being a big sister and is currently keeping her head near where their baby is growing inside Dean.

To protect her baby brother.

They say girl, she’s the only one to say boy. So the bet is, if she wins, they will give her twenty dollars each, from: Sam, Dean, himself, his mother, and grandpa. That’s about nearly one hundred dollars plus the twenty more from his mother.

For now, they get up and Hope stays with his mother, as they sneak into where the farm is. This is getting to be interesting as the girl brings home a guy and Joe winces, the guy himself is pregnant and it looks like he’s close full term like Dean.

Dean watches as they walk inside, then after that, scarecrow follows inside, when Dean winces, the baby is really kicking. The pain seems to come and go.

Then it gets stronger, making Dean’s eyes widen.

He’s father’s throw induced labor, he’s going into labor and they are in the middle of the hunt.

Joe looks over, “What’s wrong babe?”

Dean lies, “Nothing babe, for now let’s go or if that guy does the wrong thing he and the kid are roasted over an open spit.”

The guy inside is cradling his nine-month pregnancy belly, he misses his boyfriend Rafael, right now Hannah is forcing him to stay here because she claims they are soul mates.

That and Rafael could get killed because of him and she’ll never let him forget this.

Hannah makes dinner and then slams the knife into the table causing Sonny to jump and pant.

She sneers evilly, “Now have dinner and maybe my giant scarecrow won’t force you to again Sonny.”

Sonny sobs as he food, then groans, these false contractions are hurting like hell. Then after that, he starts crying while eating.

She yells, “Shut up and eat or I’ll give you something to cry over.”

Sonny calms him, and winces from the pain. Joe is watching and sighs, this is torture to start with. That and it looks like the pain is frequent, he might be going into labor.

Dean winces, “What’s going on?”

Sam explains, “I got something to stun the scarecrow, but to do it we need to use the exact spell that is needed.”

Dean cheers, “That’s good.”

Sam adds, “With a wiccan to do it.”

Dean groans and Joe sighs, “Now you tell me.”

Sam sighs, “Don’t worry let’s get started.”

Dean winces, he hopes the baby will stay inside until the hunt is over. Sonny sighs, he hopes the baby won’t be born and this monster will hurt the baby knowing she’s not the father.

Double labor or is it.

* * *

.Month One.

Dean Winchester is working his dream job, well second dream job. Still being a paramedic is pretty cool while babe is doing probation training as a cop.

Right now with both of them working, Hope is spending time with her great grandpa and new cousin Jack. Yep, Danny had a son and now he’s a year old. It’s definitely a never-ending fun at the Reagan house that and Joe is helping to find an apartment for them to live at.

Danny gave suggestions, which the only nice thing. Other times he’s on Joe’s ass and it seems like what he does is never good enough for Danny.

Joe ignores that as he gets ready, putting his uniform to take with him as Dean comes in kissing him.

Dean jokes, “You look so sexy in that uniform.”

Joe smiles, “You look like someone I want to jump in right now. I’ll see you later.”

The two kiss as Joe heads to work and Dean crashes on the couch, exhausted and tired. While sleeping, he decided to sleep, it seems like he’s not getting enough sleep.

While sleeping, Hope comes in and pats her papa’s cheek. Before Hope could say anything, Dean races to the bathroom and ends up puking his lunch. Hope worried, rubs her papa’s back as Dean ends up drying heaving.

Henry comes in, “Son you okay?”

Dean pants, “Probably worked too hard, Hope honey, give papa a minute to finish and he’ll watch some tv with you.”

Hope nods and hugs her papa as he wipes and rinses his mouth, Then carries her at his hip, but stops a minute as a dizzy spell hits him causing Hope to worry.

But Dean opens his eyes and carries Hope to the couch as the two sit down and watch a new Shadowhunters show.

Dean loves that his daughter enjoys the show, now she wants to be read the books, so for now it’s Mortal Instruments obsession.

Then while watching the first episode, he ends up falling asleep with Hope putting the blanket over her papa.

Henry comes in, “How about we start on dinner since Francis is coming in tonight as well as Danny?”

Hope nods and takes her great grandpa’s hand and the two make dinner. Henry worries his son’s boyfriend is working too hard, right now his youngest is working and he’s relaxing.

Dean ends up waking up later to see dinner is currently being served, curry chicken and rice with vegetables.

Dean gets up and stops because of a dizzy spell. Then pants as he goes to sit down, sneezing in a tissue. While waiting, Danny comes in.

Danny asks , “How is the new paramedic.”

Dean yawns, “Getting less sleep by the minute, How’s Jack?”

Danny sits, “Full of energy and still being nursed at two certain times.”

Dean thinks, “Just like with Hope until she was two. For Joe it was from being a little piranha to a shark.”

Danny nods, “Oh yeah, for now Linda will be coming in from work, and is coming over for dinner.”

Dean nods as Hope comes back with a plates, to which Dean picks up and then lets Hope go back in the kitchen for the silver wear. While coming out, Dean helps her put it on the table and helps her to her chair, as she kneels to get a better view.

It seemed like a good dinner as they ate and enjoyed the night, until morning came Dean ended up puking his dinner, leaving Dean to believe that he’s got the flu bug, so he called in sick. Figuring it would end tonight.

A few weeks went by and so far a case hasn’t been brought in, so Dean and Sam continued to work but still kept an eye out for cases, right now Dean’s current location is the toilet.

Joe rubbed his back to help him, knowing this is not a flu to last this long.

Then while Joe waits, he looks to see Dean decided to sit on the couch, so he helps him to the couch. While then, the two had passion that night of Hope’s birthday, sex after sex. Right now it’s been eight weeks later. Joe comes in, seeing Dean exhausted on the couch.

Joe askes, “Babe what condom did we use?”

Dean tiredly says, “Don’t know why?”

Joe feels them, “Babe these are the ones that have the holes in them.”

Dean shrugs, “So…”

Joe looks, “I became pregnant with Hope remember?”

Dean was about to answer, when he rushes to the sink and pukes up dry heave. Joe rubs his back, until he is left panting. Joe then helps as he rinses his mouth and sits on the couch.

Joe checks his forehead, “No fever. So wait let me look up the birth control.”

Joe looks up and it looks like there is a total recall. Apparently the birth control is not working like it’s supposed to be doing.

Dean was sleeping.

Joe turns around, “Babe. I think you might be pregnant.”

Dean glares, “No way in hell. I’ll take a pregnancy test to prove it.”

Joe waits, crossing his arms as Dean returns, and Henry comes in with her granddaughter Hope, who is getting older holding her great grandpa’s hand.

He shows to Joe, who runs to the bathroom sobbing.

Dean sighs, “Can you watch over Hope? I’m about to eat my own words. That’s the last time I let him top me.”

Henry looks to Hope, “Interesting role models you have.”

Henry takes Hope to the kitchen while Dean goes inside, knocking on the door, hearing sobbing, then kneels near Joe, who crying on the bed.

Joe cries, “You’re suffering through this because of me.”

Dean kisses his forehead, “Hey that’s enough tears babe, I want this baby to, besides it my turn to see how you feel. Walk a mile in your shoes.”

Joe sniffles, “Not funny, but what now.”

Dean thinks, “For now we take me to the hospital to see how far along I am.”

Joe sighs, “Then we tell Hope.”

Dean nods and kisses him then hugs Joe, who hugs tightly. Then while waiting, the two go to the hospital, while waiting, Dean was sent in and then sent out. The waiting was long as Dean ended up falling asleep with his head on Joe’s lap. Before long the Doctor finally brings the two in.

Doctor says, “What’s the problem?”

Dean too tired rubs his eyes, “Waiting to see you.”

Joe lets him sit a minute, “He’s been puking and having dizzy spells. We had sex eight weeks ago and it turns out Dean still held onto the condoms that had holes in them.”

Dean argues, “I thought only one had holes or maybe four. Not all twenty-four of them.”

Joe shrugs, “Well that and the birth control we have been given was recalled because it’s not working.”

Doctor sighs, “Well and I apologize, I have my hands tied on staff. So I checked your boyfriend’s blood work and it looks like-.”

Dean sighs, “Please tell me it’s the flu or I won’t die before lunchtime syndrome or die before dinner syndrome.”

Doctor smiles, “How about I’m eight weeks pregnant and will be giving birth in nine months syndrome?”

Joe ends up seeing his vision darken as Doctor catches him as Dean ends up puking in the sink, but Joe forces himself to get up and rub Dean’s back.

Dean pants, “So I’m pregnant, this isn’t some way to yank my chain?”

Doctor shakes his head, “No and I can do an ultrasound.”

Joe sighs, “PLEASE DO THAT.”

Doctor winces, but gets the device. Dean ends up crying, happy about the baby, but scared, he’s working and so is Joe. How are they going to take of this one? While thinking, Joe was able to calm down.

“Don’t worry babe, we can do this. We survived handling with my pregnancy, now it’s your turn.”

Dean smiles through his red rimmed eyes as Joe wipes his tears away. He and Dean maybe scared, but now they have another baby to love and spoil with Hope. Dean puts his hand to his midsection as Joe hand is on top, there is a baby growing inside Dean.

Doctor returns, “Okay, now do you have a full bladder?” 

Dean nods, “Sadly.”

Doctor has him lay back and then lifts his shirt, as he starts applying, Dean nearly jumped from the cold of the gel as the Doctor coats his midsection and the two turn to see the ultrasound of the baby, a small little life living inside Dean.

He chokes on a sob as the Doctor prints out pictures and prescribes medicine to Dean. Then the two left as Dean was happy he has the day off and will be back to work, tomorrow. While the two were heading back to the house, Dean looks to see Hope playing with Jack and Linda watching over them. As Hope goes to her mommy, holding her arms to be held as Joe puts her at his hip, then follows Dean inside.

The two take Hope upstairs, after saying hi to Linda. Hope removes her shoes as she jumps on the bed and sits down looking at her parents.

Hope asks, “What’s wrong mommy?”

Joe asks, “How would you feel about a sibling?”

Hope shrugs, “You have me, why?”

Joe decides, “Maybe a little brother or sister to play with.”

Hope shakes her head franticly, “No, if you have a baby that means the baby get the attentions and I’ll be ostracized to the desert mommy.”

Joe hugs her, “Honey we won’t love you less and if you do have a sibling it means someone to play with and bond with.”

Hope wonders, “Okay, where is my sibling? Inside you mommy? Did you eat my sibling that’s caticism mommy.”

Joe corrects, “Cannibalism. No I’m not having this baby, papa is?”

Hope points, “Papa, baby so this means I get to be a big sister and the baby will love me.”

Joe nods, as Hope bounces in excitement, jumping on the bed.

Hopes says, “Yeah I’m a big sister, this means I’m the godfather.”

Joe catches her, “No you are a big sister, not the godfather. Come on, your papa and I have to find a way to tell my mom and grandpa.”

Hope nods as Joe wipes her back and forehead, then remembers Dean getting a shirt, so he lets Hope clean up and change as dinner is approaching.

Then finally, they are lucky it’s Sunday as they start to eat. But Dean had ginger tea for his stomach.

Joe speaks up, “We have something to say.”

Dean says, “We do? Right, we do. Maybe Hope can help.”

Hope opens her shirt that says, ‘People beware big sister will be protecting sibling, occupation occurs in nine months. Don’t mess with the big sister.’

Henry laughs, “Another great grand child to spoil? That’s wonderful.”

Frank turns to Joe, “Son you’re pregnant, again?”

Joe shakes his head.

Frank is stunned, “Really?”

Dean nods, “Eight weeks and right now still there.”

Jack pouts, “Lucky.”

Danny sighs, “Sorry young man mommy is not ready for baby two inside him.”

Jack turns, “Now.”

Danny pats his shoulder, “Soon kiddo, but not now.”

Linda smiles, “Congrats, now you’re walking in Joe’s shoes of pregnancy.”

Dean smiles, “Yeah, for now I’ll enjoy it one day at a time.”

Frank wonders, “What about your dad, what’s his reaction?”

Dean stops, and nearly drops his mug. His dad wasn’t happy about Joe’s pregnancy and might not be happy, so he simply says.

“We’ll wait and see since he’s on the road a lot, but I’ll probably tell my brother Sam soon. He and wife are going to visit soon.”

Henry insists, “Tell them to come here. I need an excuse to make a lot of food.”

Linda jokes, “You never needed the excuse.”

Henry playfully scoffs, “Don’t insult the man who made pot roast.”

Joe laughs, “Well for now I think we can wait and be excited to see Sam, right babe?”

Dean nods, “He’s shadowing Erin because he wants to work as prosecutor.”

Erin nods, “I’ve heard he’s a hard worker and a consult for the Paranormal Investigation Unit, how’s that working?”

Joe thinks, “Nothing yet, but soon.”

Dean smiles, “Please bring one. I’ll beat your record.”

Henry points to Joe, “Next you time you go into labor, hospital, don’t do what your mother did. Wait until after dinner and realize his son is too excited to come that fast. He ended giving birth in the living room couch. Still don’t understand to this day Francis.”

Francis embarrassed, “Pop I was focused and didn’t want to rush you.”

Henry jokes, “Rush what, you were practically pushing Joe out when I got you to the couch and by the time I got you there Joe was-.”

Joe covers his ears, “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR MY BIRTH GRANDPOP.”

Everyone winces but Dean. 

Henry complains, “Dating for three years and you still can’t get him to stop yelling.”

Joe blushes as he continues to eat to keep his mouth shut, while Hope takes a piece of corn and eats it. Joe smiles, Hope will be eating for a while since she takes a piece of rice one at a time to eat.

Dean jokes, “Got duck-tape?”

* * *

_.Month Four._

_Sonny Carisi was getting ready and cursed at himself that Hannah is texting him and asking for a lunch with him. Will she ever realize he’s not interested in her? While getting ready_ _he texts Rafael that he’s going to see him later. _

_ He was going outside, feeling the flutter of the baby moving inside him, when he goes to class and sees Hannah sitting next to him. _

_ Sonny says, “Hanna can I help you?” _

_ Hannah asks, “I wanted to ask if you would like to study human anatomy with me?” _

_ Sonny shakes his head, “No, right now I’ve got to get ready since today is test day Hannah.” _

_ Hanna glares as she goes to sit down. She is going to make Sonny hers even if it takes force and remembers, the scare crow guard her grandfather left for her. _

_ She decides to go and have the scare crow bring Sonny to her, no matter what he says and watches Rafael goes over and kisses Sonny, who smiles back and sits next him. He then points to Sonny’s belly, as Sonny puts Rafael’s hand to there. Hannah thinks it should be her with Sonny to feel the baby not Rafael. _

_She nearly bends her pencil as the teacher comes in with their tests to take. _

_ The teacher explains that they have all of class and have an assignment and reading one._

_ While doing test, she quickly puts together what she needs and realizes it will take a month to summon scare crow since it’s been left on the corn field, the same one her family gave their blood for. _

_ She thinks, ‘Sonny Carisi you will be mine.’_

* * *

.Month Two to Three.

Dean sighs, turning himself to see that his baby bump hasn’t grown enough to make itself known. While dressing for work, Joe is beside him getting ready.

Joe jokes, “Staring at yourself won’t get the baby to grow fast.”

Dean smiles, “I’m trying to stay positive since it’s like I’m gagging and close to my third month in being pregnant. Any cases?”

Joe shakes his head, “For now, nothing for the paranormal, but believe me if one pops up. I’ll let you be the first to know.”

The two-kiss goodbye as Joe kisses his daughter goodbye and Dean kisses her. She waves and then lets out sob, watching them both leave. Henry picks her up as she cries in his shoulder.

Then wipes her tears,

“Why the tears little lady?”

Hope points, “Mommy and daddy leave.”

Henry says sadly, “Well that’s work. It take you away, but how about we go to the market. I need to go shopping and then meet up with friends for lunch. Want to be plus one little lady?”

Hope nods as she takes her great grandpa’s hand and follows him out. Joe and Dean gave her sandals and a nice one piece with a white shirt to wear with it. Since she has long hair, Joe learned how to braid hair.

Henry let his great granddaughter handle some of the groceries as they look throughout the shop. Henry even got Hope a cookie and while looking at stuff around her, she sees The Mortal Instrument book, but decided to not point.

Her mommy was reading the last Harry Potter book to her and it was getting excited. Henry remembered how Hope love Shadowhunters, so while checking out, he sneaks it in the basket to surprise later on since she will be going to Preschool soon and is already learning to write and draw.

But still he’s the great grandfather, that means spoiling and teaching his grand -children and great grand-children. Hope watches as they carry out the groceries and is put in her car seat and the two drive off.

Neither one, but Hope did notice the angry blonde grabbing things and looking at her like she threw a temper tantrum, angry lady indeed. Henry puts the groceries away as he takes them to lunch with his friends at a restaurant that serves good food and good drinks, but since his great-granddaughter is with. No alcohol for now.

One comments, “What a sweet child? What’s her name?”

He answers, “Hope, she’s dealing with having both her parents at work.”

Hope continues to draw the angry lady and notices she seems to looking at book with weird symbols.

Henry points, “This is my son’s daughter, Joe Reagan.”

The one frowns, “The same Joe Reagan that was sleeping with Dean Winchester a man?!”

Henry frowns, “Now what is your trying to imply, they are both loving parents to my granddaughter and take care of her.”

He sighs, “Henry they are two men.”

Henry glares, “Yeah and if you complete that sentence your words will be lunch.”

Hope looks up, “What’s wrong grandpops?”

Henry sighs, “Just someone who can’t seem to keep his mind and mouth from fighting each other.”

Hope says, “Weird man words?”

Henry nods, “Something like that, show grandpop what you draw?”

She points, “She was shopping and looked so angry?”

Henry points, “Whose that?”

Hope explains, “Her bodyguard, he’s to protect her, even if it takes killing. The mean old scare crow. Made from skin and sand.”

Guy sighs, “Loving right?”

Henry shrugs, “She is still my great-granddaughter.”

Hope looks up, “Be nice to grandpops, he still has swing.”

Henry pats her head, as the guy shrugs and the eat. Deciding to visit his son, they go the Commissioner’s office as he leads her inside knowing it’s his lunchtime.

Baker is there when she goes in then comes out. Hope looks around, then grips her grandpop’s pant leg. When they go inside Frank sees his dad.

“Pop can I help?”

Henry, “How about hi. Maybe say hi to your granddaughter.”

Hope yawns as she shyly waves as she moves, seeing two other people, then Frank gets up and picks up Hope, letting her look at photos. The other two people leave.

Hope points to Joe’s picture, “Mommy.”

Frank nods,” Mommy, working today. What brought you guys today?”

Hope points to the papers on his desk, “Work.”

Frank sits down with her in his lap, as he and Henry talk, for a little bit before Hope’s nap comes near. Wanting to let his son bond with his granddaughter, Henry puts her on the couch to take her nap.

Frank starts, “Pop-.”

Henry points out, “Spend time with your granddaughter. Have fun I’ve got other great-grandchildren too Francis.”

Frank sighs then watches as Hope yawns and continues to sleep, for nearly two hours. While Frank does paperwork until his meeting to which he has Baker keep an eye on her.

He returns to Hope drawing while Baker was answering a phone call, Hope looks wondering who this nice person it? She continues as she watches people work, they always come and go.

Baker sighs, “The life of a Commissioner with more hats every day.”

Then laughs when she sees her boss holding and throwing so many balls in the air, yep this little one has it accurate.

* * *

_Month Five _

_ Sonny sighs, tossing his pants, to the side. It frustrated Sonny that he has no pants to wear. His luck is, is that he has an hour before class, but that still didn’t help him find any pants to wear. _

_ He then decides on his last pair, with no results, causing him to throw his pants out of anger. While looking around, he hears a knock and opens the door, thinking it’s Hannah again. _

_ No matter how many times, he tells her no, she still doesn’t get the picture. _

_ It’s Rafael, who is stunned to see Sonny in a long-sleeved shirt and favorite lace, no pants. _

_ Rafael asks, “What’s wrong darling?” _

_ Sonny sits pouting, “Let’s see I’m fat, I’m ugly and my pants don’t fit.” _

_ He ends with a few tears coming down his face, as Rafael wipes them away, then kisses the side of his head. He turns to see that Rafael been rubbing his midsection where the baby’s movement is fluttering inside him. _

_ Rafael kisses his midsection, “I love you and our baby. To me, you’re perfect baby.” _

_ Sonny hugs him tightly, “Thank you.” _

_ Rafael pulls out pants from his bag, “I got a pair of pants for you to wear.” _

_ Sonny puts them on, “Come on babe. Class is in thirty-minutes away.” _

_ Rafael helps Sonny up at the two go outside, when Jenny goes past them looking at them with angry hating glares as she goes inside her dorm room, glad she has a plan to force Sonny to stay with her. _

_ She finishes the spell and goes to class. _

_ She approaches Sonny, who sighs, but says, “Yes Hannah.” _

_ Hannah look sad, “I’m really sorry Sonny, I shouldn’t have tried to make advances to you. Can I take you to lunch as a sorry. I’m a little bit sad and could use company.” _

_ Sonny thinks, since Rafael is working in his intern with the District Attorney’s office, he’s free and really ahead of his homework, he decided to agree. _

_ Sonny nods, “Okay Hannah I’ll met you at that Italian place.” _

_ Hannah pouts, “No tai food?” _

_ Sonny puts his hand on his five-month belly, “Gives me heartburn and I’m actually itching for lasagna.” _

_ Hannah forces herself to smile, “Sure let’s go.” _

_ Sonny nods and gets his bag, when as they got to the place, Sonny and Hannah sits down, as they got food ordered, Sonny left a second to take a call, she waits as he is out of ear shot, as the drinks come in, she secretly slipped something in his drink. _

_ Then when he returned, the sleeping pills kicked in because after Rafael helped him to bed, Hannah sent her strong scare crow into take Sonny away. _

_ That night, Hannah smirked, now she is going to keep Sonny for herself. _

_ Sonny was reported missing by Rafael._

* * *

.Month Four to Five.

It went by like hours to days, Dean was starting to show, because while coming to the Reagan house to relax, Joe and Dean decided to stay at Joe’s apartment which is perfect to hold the three of them including the baby to be coming later on.

Dean looked at the calendar and sighs, nearly close to five months pregnant, and he’s told the others, who seem happy, a few didn’t like it. But he’s happy as long as the baby is healthy.

When he sits down, he winces, his pants have been getting snugged, leaving him to sigh, soon he’s going to need bigger pants to accommodate the baby’s growth. For now he’s going to take Hope to the Farmer’s Market today with Henry.

He has the day off, Joe sent an apology of working, but Dean assured Joe they’ll be okay and he does need to spend time with Hope since her sibling will eat a lot of their time.

Hope is crawling to the edge of their bed, head popping out of the blanket as Dean lifts her and sits her down.

Hope asks, “Papa where are we going?”

Dean sit and, “Papa will be taking you and Grandpops Henry to the Farmer’s Market to sample food and have fun. How’s that sound?”

Hope nods excitedly, “Papa let’s go before the food runs away.”

Dean nods, “Well let me get some pants.”

Hope nods watching as her papa puts on pants and sighs, removing his pants. This last for nearly fifteen minutes then finally Dean turns to his daughter with tears running down his face.

Hope gets up worried about her papa as he hugs her and cries.

“I’m so fat! I can’t find anything to fit. What am I supposed to wear?”

Hope was thinking, then moves down and digs into her momma’s dresser and sees some weird thing as she gives it to papa, who wipes his eyes. 

“These are the waist expanders I got momma and wait what’s this?”

Hope gets the bag and Dean puts them on with his iron maiden shirt, showing his baby bump. Hope pats her papa’s baby bump. This is going to get confusing on what to call papa since he’s having her sibling, she then wonders and thinks, papa now mommy while mommy is momma. Mommy is having a boy.

Hope points to Dean, “Can I call you mommy while mommy is momma?”

Dean holds her to his hip, “Why baby girl?”

Hope points down, “Baby brother lives there.”

Dean looks down after going downstairs, “You have a point. Okay.”

He looks at Hope as she wears shorts with sandal and shirt. Henry couldn’t because he’s busy, so Dean decided to take his daughter. After getting her in her car seat, Dean and Hope went to the Farmer’s Market, while the two explore, Dean got Hope chips that they tried.

When Joe calls, “Hey babe. I just got wind of an odd case. But it’s still to early to look into.”

Dean has them sit at the food court and Hope kneels while waiting.

Dean asks, “Define weird babe?”

Joe looks at the report, “According to the boyfriend, Dominic Carisi Jr nickname Sonny is missing. He was supposed to be going with his boyfriend to class, when he found the room empty.”

Dean thinks, “Maybe he went for a walk or maybe late-night snack is there anything else?”

Joe nods, “Yep, according to the boyfriend, he’s close to being five months pregnant.”

Dean looks down and rubs his baby bump.

Dean sighs, “What’s the verdict on his report?”

Joe says sadly, “They have to wait another twelve to fourteen hours.”

Dean thinks, “Do they have anything to work with?”

Joe is called by his training officer.

Joe explains, “Well for now I have to work, but I’m hoping to get some information. But I just wanted to hear your voice babe.”

Dean could hear the thickness in his voice. He gets up and moves to Hope.

Dean mouths, “Momma.”

Hope smiles and says, “Hi momma. I love you and mommy and baby brother.”

Joe nearly sobs, “HOW IS IT YOU BOTH CAN BRING TEARS TO MY EYES.”

Hope yells, “MOMMA I LOVE YOU. BYE.”

Joe laughs, “I love you both.”

Hope gives the phone to Dean, who winced. Yep Joe and Hope are both loud. Dean gets them something to eat since Joe texted that he’s getting off soon and will come in to pick them both up.

With Danny’s help, they will soon be going to Joe’s apartment.

After getting home, Joe held onto Dean as they slept and kept both their hands -on Dean’s baby belly.

The next morning Dean opens his phone during his lunch break, “Sam.”

Sam answers, “Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean looks down, “Sam is there a way for you to come to New York.”

Sam looks, “Well I’m almost done and Erin accepted me to be an intern which means me and Jess will be coming to New York, Jess wants to work as a paramedic in New York.”

Dean smiles, “Believe me it’s going to be fun.”

Sam looks, “In a month, how’s that?”

Dean thinks, “It’s perfect.”

Sam smiles, “Give love and kisses to my favorite niece.”

Dean sighs, “ Bye Sam.”

Dean hangs up and wipes his eyes, damn hormones cause him to cry, because he’s trying to figure out how he’s going to tell his father.

* * *

_.Month Six._

_ Sonny opens his eyes and looks around, where is he? While looking, he notices that he’s in an old-fashioned house. This is not his dorm room, this is someone else’s house. _

_ He looks to see something stare at him from the wall, making him jump as he gets up to relieve himself and then hide in the bathroom. Sonny looks around to try to understand where he is, but without any familiar place near, it’s going to make it hard to know where he is. _

_ He then looks at his clothes, same pajamas which means he doesn’t have his cell phone. _

_ He then goes for the land line, but two meaty hands held him above forcing him to face what looks like is scare crow, unable to scream as he is dropped on the bed. _

_ Sonny asks, “Why are you doing this?”_

_ Scare crow ignores Sonny. Sonny looks at kitchen and didn’t want to eat, but realizes he needs to for the baby, while going to the kitchen he finds a note demanding that dinner be made and that they would be late. _

_ Sonny wanted to say no but if he figures if he refuses, the scary scare crow will hurt him and his baby. He puts his hand to his abdomen. _

_ “Don’t worry little one. I’ll protect you.” _

_ He sighs and gets started when someone slams the door open and Sonny turns around. _

_ “You.”_

* * *

.Month Five to Six.

The case that Joe talked about was being looked at and right now, they seem to have nothing to work on. The only thing that was considered out of the ordinary was the giant shoe prints, which were considered unidentifiable.

Dean was getting inside when he sees his brother’s car, knowing Sam is there.

Dean comes inside and sees Sam playing with Hope when he sees Dean. Sam held Hope at his hip as they walk over. Sam looks at his brother’s swelling midsection, knowing he’s pregnant.

Sam hugs Dean, “So have you learn if your having a boy or girl?”

Dean shrugs, “Baby seems to want to hide their identity. So for now in a week me and Joe will be taking Hope to our new home.”

Jess hugs Dean, “That’s great Dean and congrats, pregnancy looks so cute on you. You’re practically glowing and it looks like sweating.”

Dean wipes his brow, “Yeah, rough day at work, right now my babe is working, so I thought I might make dinner for us and Joe to help ease his troubles.”

Jess helps Dean up, “I’m helping and you can’t argue with me Dean Winchester.”

Dean shakes his head smiling as Sam and Hope watch Jess go to the kitchen with Dean.

Sam turns to Hope, “How about a little tv?”

Hope nods, “Shadowhunters please Uncle Sam.”

Sam laughs, “Come on kiddo, let’s watch.”

Hope cheers, “Shadowhunters. We won’t give up this fight.”

Sam and Hope watch the new episode as Dean and Jess cook dinner, watching as the two talk and laugh. Dean laughs, Hope is so excited and right now thinks he’s carrying a baby boy.

They all think girl.

While thinking, the two decided to make curry chicken with rice that will have carrots and peas for dinner, as they got the rice cooking, Jess rubbed Dean’s back helping to ease his tension. She looks to see Dean is wearing sweats and a shirt that seems to show his baby belly.

Dean sighs leaning on the table, as the two watch the chicken cook.

Jess asks, “What’s going on with you and Joe?”

Dean shrugs, “I want to ask Joe to be my husband and marry me.”

Jess smiles, “Dean that sounds wonderful.”

Dean smiles, “ It is, but right now he’s working and I need to talk to Sam that there might be a case.”

Jess looks disapproved, “Really? While pregnant and a paramedic, by the way I want to work with you.”

Dean shrugs, “I’m still training and right now Joe is still on probation training. But this case is odd.”

Jess continues, “Didn’t Joe go into labor during the hunt?”

Dean shrugs, “He gave birth after the hunt.”

Jess wonders, “The hospital?”

Dean shakes his head,” His old bedroom, his mother gave birth to him on the living room couch or at least at the couch.”

Jess laughs, “Wow, Frank did that. Like mother like son.”

Dean laughs, “Joe can be stubborn, but so am I and I love him.”

Jess then says, “Sam says he yelled when he first meet you.”

Dean nods, “He does that when he is flustered, angry or scared. Blurted out he’s gay that his mother heard him.”

Jess nods, “Poor guy. Well let’s get the table and be ready for when Joe gets home.”

Dean nods as they serve the table, Henry comes in, pretty much the food got his attention as they get the table ready. Jess introduces herself and Sam, who is holding Hope.

Henry was about to say something when they hear a door open and slam shut, Dean moved out, keeping his hands under his baby belly to see Joe coming in looking angry and mad.

Hope is taken to the kitchen with Jess, Sam and Henry. Hope starts crying from the slam.

Joe says, “UNBELIEVABLE I CAN’T BELIEVE THOSE ASSHOLES I WORK WITH IS DOING THIS. THEN TO TOP IT OFF, THERE ARE A BUNCH OF CORRUPTED COPS, NOW THIS IS GETTING BETTER. JUST SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING ELSE TO SHIT THIS DAY. TELL ME!”

Dean frowns, “Scaring your daughter.”

Hope who had started crying, was sobbing at her momma’s angry voice. Sam rocked her, rubbing her back as she continues to cry. Joe’s eyes widen.

He realizes, “WHAT THE HELL I’M THE WORST MOTHER.”

Dean watches as Joe runs to his room with tears streaming down his face, but then hears a thump but the door closing more calmly, then the front door.

Henry was about to go to give Joe a piece of his mind, but Dean stops him.

“Something is bugging him, give me a few minutes to talk to him. Right now Hope needs you guys give me a minute. I’ll talk to him.”

Dean using the railing to go upstairs, and goes to where the muffled, sobs are heard, cursing his hormones, as he feels his tears, what’s got his baby so upset he’s yelling and cursing.

Dean opens the door to see Joe faced down on the pillow crying, he then rubs his back.

Dean forces himself to calm down.

He says, “Babe, get up.”

Joe shakes his head.

Dean rubs his back and then sits next to him.

“Please get up baby, for me, the baby and Hope.”

Joe lifts his head, sobbing as he sits next to Dean, keeping his eyes to the ground, not wanting to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

Dean then takes his chin.

Dean sobs, “Baby please, look at me. I’m worried about you.”

Joe looks up and since Dean turned on the light he looked at identical red rimmed eyes. Dean hugged Joe, who started to calm down, while Dean cried.

Then a few minutes later Joe gives Dean and himself tissues to wipe their tears and nose.

Dean finally takes a shaky breathe.

“Babe why so angry.”

Joe takes a minute, “Babe I was approached by the FBI to investigate the Blue Templar which I learn has corrupt cops and this is so much. Add Danny busting my chops, it’s like WHAT I DO IS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH.”

Dean rubs his back, comforting him. He didn’t think would Danny would be over his little brother’s ass like this. Joe calms down as he looks at Dean.

Dean kisses him, “Babe you are not only a cop, but also work with the Paranormal Investigation Unit. You have two wonderful children, one of them on the way.”

Joe smiles, “Thank you babe.”

Dean kisses him, “And I love you.”

Joe smiles, “I love you too.”

Dean wraps his arms around Joe, hugging him closely as they sit down, letting Joe calm down. Then after that Dean felt something hit him in the side. 

Joe looks worried, “Babe what’s wrong?”

Dean nearly cries again, “Our baby, she’s kicking.”

Joe lets Dean puts his hand there, and feels something kicking his palm, just like when he was pregnant with Hope. Kicking him, feeling her first movements, just like Dean is.

Dean smiles, “I can really feel her alive inside me.”

Joe smiles, but then loses that smile, “Hope. She’s probably scared of me.”

Dean shakes his head, “Give me a minute, stay at the top of the stairs.”

Joe nods, as Joe sits there, watching as Dean goes downstairs, as he sees his daughter still crying.

Hope repeating ever since Joe went upstairs, “I WANT MY MOMMA. MOMMA.”

Dean opens his arms, “Here I’ll take her to Joe.”

Sam gives his older brother Hope. He figures they both need the comfort for each other.

Hope shakes her head, “MOMMA, MOMMY. I WANT MOMMA.”

Dean’s heart broke at her tear stained face.

He kisses her, “Come on baby girl. Momma wants to see you. Come on. But before we go, can you breathe for mommy?”

Hope starts to shake her head, but follows her mommy’s breathing, until she was no longer crying. Then carries her upstairs where Joe is, uncertain on his face.

Then Hope reaches for Joe.

Joe holds her, “I’M SO SORRY BABY, MOMMA WAS SO UPSET. I SHOULDN’T HAVE YELLED AND SCREAM.”

Hope pleads, “MOMMA NO YELLING PLEASE, NO MORE.”

Joe nods, then kisses her, wiping her tears as she buries her face in his neck. Rocking her back and forth as she sniffles and hangs on tightly to her momma. Dean wipes a few tears from Joe’s eyes as they go downstairs, Joe feels her little warm breaths, she tired herself out from the crying.

He was going to put her to Dean, but her gripped tighten, so Joe held her and as her hand went to his heart, he kissed her head as they go the dining room.

Henry asked, “Are you calm Joseph Maxwell Reagan?”

Joe nods numbly as he continues to hold Hope, who making noises in her sleep, Dean rubs his back as they start to eat. Dean looks to see Hope sleeping, and it looks like her small hands had a tight grip.

Dean looks to Joe, who shakes his head, right now he’s not ready for this conversation.

While eating, Joe barely ate anything, as they go upstairs, Hope was still tired, so Joe used a wet cloth and Dean helped get her out of her clothes, then brushed her teeth.

She looked like she was going to start crying, but Joe held her as he changed and went to bed with her in his arms. Dean by Joe as they stay closed and slept together to comfort each other.

Dean to help his boyfriend since he’s got a lot on his mind.

Joe in protecting their unborn child inside Dean and Hope.

Hope that her momma won’t be so angry and sad this much.

When Hope wakes up, she looks at her momma, who hugs her. Then holds her, deciding to make Dean something to eat that morning.

While cooking, he kisses Hope’s cheek.

“Momma is sorry baby girl. I love my sweet child.”

Hope kisses her momma, “I love you too momma.”

* * *

_.Month Seven. _

_ Sonny sobs, why is Hannah doing this? He doesn’t want her, as she serves them dinner. But then decides that Sonny will make their dinner and she’ll do her homework and study. _

_ “Why are doing this to me?” _

_ Hannah says sadly, “I wanted to love you, but you decided to whore yourself to that Rafael.” _

_ Sonny shakes his head, “But I love him.” _

_ She snarls, “If you say that again. I’ll have not only Rafael killed, but that brat inside you. Not break up with him or I’ll make sure his head will be the first thing you see every morning.” _

_ Sonny is given a burner phone. _

_ She brings scare crow in. _

_ Sonny sighs, “Rafael. I want to end things….Because honestly I can’t take it anymore. I don’t want to see you again. For now you’ll never have me burdening you.” _

_ Hannah yanks the phone and throws it, happy her place is unknown and private property. Sonny cries, while Hannah gets up and starts her homework. _

_ She glares, “Now get started on dinner. If you don’t stop crying. I’ll give you something to cry about.” _

_ Sonny takes a deep breathe and starts to cook, scared he’s going to fail school. Rafael in despair decided to put himself in work and was trying to keep his mind from things. _

_ Sonny at turn, rubs his baby belly, ‘Don’t worry baby. Someone will save us. I won’t allow her to hurt you.’ _

_ Sonny serves dinner. _

_ “See now we can be a family and I will ignore that brat being Rafael’s.” _

_ Sonny simply eats. _

_ “Tell me I’m pretty.”_

_ Sonny says, “You are wonderful.” _

_ Hannah then tells Sonny that she will be working and he’ll be the housework like her mother was told to do by her father. Then his father. _

_ Sonny sighs, basically he’s stuck at the house and what make things worse is she expects him to be dependent on her while staying to cook and clean. _

_ She comments, “Oh and when that little bitch is born, you need to get in shape since you’ll be ugly from having the baby.” _

_ Sonny sighs, yeah, this is supposed to be great girlfriend._

* * *

.Month Seven to Eight.

Joe Reagan will keeping tabs on both as his T.O. decided to let him look at the case of Sonny Carisi. Since it’s getting difficult and while looking at the case, Joe notice that the giant footprints, he remembers his grandfather mentioning about Hope drawing something.

Joe decided to bring Sam and Dean, as Rafael comes in looking like he needs a shower and sleep.

Rafael sighs, “Sonny called me last month to break up with me. And I forgot to mention but I didn’t think about it.”

Sam and Dean come in.

Sam asks, “What’s going on?”

Joe says, “I am talking to Rafael, he said that Sonny called him last month to break up with him.”

Rafael adds, “I also remember picking him up from eating lunch with Hannh.”

Joe asks, “Whose Hannah?”

Rafael sighs, “She’s the girl obsessed with Sonny. He’s tried to tell her no nicely, but no matter what she wouldn’t bug. I remember Sonny told me that he’s having lunch with her as sorry lunch. Then when I went to get Sonny, he feel asleep. So I decided to take him to his dorm.”

Joe then asks, “What do you know about Hannah besides her obsession?”

Rafael thinks, “I know that Hannah’s father is old fashion and wanted Hannah to do the same things his wife did. Cook, clean and stay at home to be dependent on him.”

Joe asks, “What happen to her mom?”

Rafael wonders, “Don’t know, but I think her father killed her, but I haven’t seen either of them but, Hannah usually stays at the dorm area.”

Joe thinks, “Dean did you bring Hope and her drawing pad.”

Sam points to Hope that is drawing.

Joe says, “Honey can momma sees your drawing Grandpops Henry mentioned.”

Hope nods and lets them see.

Joe sighs, “So supernatural it is.”

Sam looks, “What the hell is that scare crow.”

Hope explains, “A man of blood and sand, he eats blood corn.”

Dean feels a shiver go down his spine, that’s something sinister for even their three-year-old.

Dean looks, “Guys this looks like a corn field, did Hannah’s parents own a corn groove?”

Joe looks, “Okay, there is a farm that’s about a three-hour trip and she might use this location to keep Sonny there. Since it’s probably left in her family, it might be there. I wish we had more to show.”

Dean flips the next page, Hope sighs, these are scary and creepy. Joe looks, it’s like watching a horror movie and notices a camera, which means there are tapes of this.

Rafael says, “I think maybe there is something. I was going to talk to Hannah but she seemed to in a hurry to leave. I wanted to look at it and for now I just wish I can talk to Sonny.”

Joe thinks, “So we have a suspect and Sam got anything?”

Sam looks, “Well if this is true, there is such thing as summoning creatures and I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s possible to summon this scare crow. I wish we had more.” 

Hope shows the drawing.

Dean realizes, “Excuse me I need to pee. But wiccan magic.”

Sam thinks, “That explains it, and right now it’s our best option, unless there is a way to get the spell book that she used.”

Joe looks, “Well for now since we have a location, no use sacrificing officers for this since the scare crow will stop them.”

Rafael wonders, “Will this is new for me and it has wonder, if Hannah did this why can’t we storm in there?”

Dean returns, “If we send the police, she might hurt Sonny and the baby, but also scare crow might kill those cops. That’s more blood shedding than necessary.”

Rafael thinks, “So what’s going to happen to Sonny?”

Joe thinks, “I think as long as he cooperates with Hannah, she’ll probably keep him and the baby until he gives birth. How far along is he?”

Rafael thinks, “Eight months.”

Sam realizes, “Same as Dean, which means we have a month to locate Sonny before he gives birth.”

Dean thinks, “We have to find the spell she sued. But how?”

Hope looks at her mommy then finally shows something. Dean realizes, the book is a family book from the picture, but how are they going to find it.

Rafael explains, “Well next month is holiday and right now Sonny was ahead of the work and the teacher will take it late because of what happen to Sonny.”

Joe thinks, “Okay, for now we need to sneak into her dorm, but she might realize we are onto her.”

Sam looks, “According to this, there are three copies because the three sisters copied the books, but who has the second copy?”

Hope remembers from Farmer’s Market a woman with red hair and green eyes pointed to it and gave it to Hope for free. Hope pulls out her book.

Joe looks, “Here it is, wow, this took a month to summon the beast and well for now we have a way to stop the scare crow, but we need to be prepared since Sonny is close to having the baby and so is Dean.”

Dean pouts, “Please, I can help don’t make me sit out.”

Joe sighs, “Fine, but no running or you’ll be running from me.”

Dean nods, “Okay, so what now?”

Joe thinks, “According to this, we need to be able to put the potion together, so for now let’s wait till we get to the new apartment to get this done.”

Sam looks, “Okay, so thank you Rafael, we will get Sonny back.”

Rafael insists, “I want to help get my honey and our baby back, no matter what.”

Hope looks, then finally starts drawing. While drawing, she gives to Dean. Dean looks, and sees, the scare crow eating the corn with blood dripping.

Dean adds, “Is there something special about this puke corn?”

Joe looks, “It looks like there is blood in the corn?”

Sam looks, “Well for now we need to be ready to go after this corn.”

Dean groans, “Please, I need to get up our daughter believes I need to stay on the move, for now we need to go and load up on rock salt and prepare the guns. Also I’m on maternity leave, so for now let’s go.”

Sam adds, “Dean dad texted, he wants to see us both.”

Dean groans, “Where is he?”

Sam sighs, “On his way to New York, he’ll be here next month.”

Dean slams his head on the desk, great, daddy dearest is coming from hell. While going home, Dean feels uneasy, not looking forward to coming since he doesn’t know about this baby.

Dean looks at himself, close to nine months pregnant. Sam is taking some time off to take him to see their father which is in a few weeks.

Dean rubs his baby belly, “I promise baby girl. I won’t let my father hurt you.”

He smiles, when he feels his baby kick his side. As long as she is happy and healthy, that’s all that matters. Right now since Hope is the only one saying, boy, they would all owe her twenty dollars, which is hundred, but Frank will give her an extra twenty.

One hundred and forty, but for now all that’s left is to wait and relax. 

* * *

_.Month Eight. _

_ Sonny groans, as he feels cold water poured on him. He looks to see Hannah glaring at him. _

_ He gets up, “Yes, dear?”_

_ Hannah keeps her glare, “Where the hell is breakfast?” _

_ Sonny stretches, “But Hannah it’s six in the morning and I had a hard time sleeping because I had to pee multiple times.” _

_ She scoffs, “I don’t care, make breakfast now!” _

_ Sonny rubs his eyes as he starts making pancakes with hotdogs and eggs with cheese. While cooking, he notice that it’s getting closer to seven, will he ever graduate and become a cop. He looks to see that Hannah is clearing her throat to make him work faster. _

_ He finishes and gives her what he served first. She eats it and complains that he needs to learn to cook faster, her mother did this while pregnant with a baby. He shudders on what happen to the baby. _

_ Hannah finishes and forces him to kiss her goodbye, leaving him to cry while working, he washes the dishes, going to sit down to eat, he feels the baby move to comfort him. _

_ He hopes someone will save him soon. He could drug Hannah and leave her. Except he doesn’t know where he’s at. While thinking he hears a crying and realizes there is baby in the room, he goes and see that the baby is wanting to be held. _

_ The baby is a girl, and it looks like she needs to be feed, he remembered Hannah throwing away baby formula, but whose the mother. He picks her up and sees that she is nearly six months old. _

_ While looking, he sees that this is a baby girl with brown eyes and red hair._

_ Sonny holds her as she coos. He then sees that she is hungry and needs her diaper changed, so he does it, and he guesses the last person she held hostage committed suicide, that’s why she needed Sonny. _

_ She doesn’t love him, she just needs someone to control. _

_ He then looks and sees her cries caused him to leak and breastfeed her. After changing her diaper, he takes her to his bed, and lets her latch, as she suckles and drinks his milk. _

_ She seems hungry since he’s had to switch and let her drink from there. He burps her and decides to hold her as she sleeps. _

_ Groaning, he realizes soon, he’s going to need to start making dinner, since his “sweet” girlfriend wants dinner. After putting her with pillows and keeping her on her back. He goes over and starts on making lasagna. _

_ He was able to cook and feed the baby. Then as he takes it out to let rest, he sees Hannah slamming the door, causing the baby to cry, not liking the noise. _

_ Hannah scoffs, “I see you found little ass. That’s her name. Since she is worst baby ever.” _

_ Sonny sighs as he picks her up, comforting her as she calms down and looks at with her big brown eyes, he kisses her forehead as she gives toothless smile. Sonny has sanitized the pacifiers so she was able to suckle one. _

_ Hannah ignores them as she eats and then goes to leave. _

_ Yep Hannah comes and goes like she owns the place. She does own this place, but still. It’s not right that she should leave this baby here alone and give her a cruel name. _

_ He thinks, “Maybe I’ll give you a better name. I’ll think, how about I was going to do Clarissa, maybe Charlotte yeah, Charlotte Alyssa. But you look like an Alyssa to me Alyssa. Come on I’ll eat and feed you milk, how’s that?” _

_ Alyssa coos as Sonny serves himself and lets Alyssa latch, he has a feeling, he’s going to have two small mouths to feed, and it will be worth it, knowing Alyssa receives love. Hannah laughs evilly, now they have a family and see can later on kidnap more men to keep forever once she gets tired of Sonny just like the last man who watched over her bratty sister she carved out of her mother who died pleading with her to save her little sister. _

_ Should have buried the brat with her father and mother. _

_ Alyssa is switched as Sonny finishes and gets some more, drinking milk. Then burps Alyssa as he is glad the Pak-n-play is easy to bring out. While Alyssa is playing with the bear he cleaned and found. He washed the dishes and sees that Hannah is coming to sleep since she claims, it’s an exhausting day. _

_ Sonny shakes his head and was able to make the bed comfortable since it’s big and he put pillows to protect Alyssa who is sleeping, with the pacifier in her mouth. He kisses her cheek. _

_ “I love you Alyssa.” _

_ Hannah scoffs, but Sonny simply sleeps, ignoring Hannah’s whining._

* * *

.Month Nine The Birth.

Dean lets Sam drive as he falls asleep, it’s basically that day they are going to see their father. Dean isn’t looking forward to it since he knows his father will see his nine-month pregnant stomach.

Dean yawns as Sam shakes his shoulder gently, “Hey we’re here. Bobby is here until dad comes in.”

Dean nods.

Bobby whistles, “Wow you look like your about to pop? How’s Hope?”

Dean smiles, “As beautiful and loud like her mom, here’s a picture of the two of them.”

Bobby is the only proud grandpa for Hope. He’s been busy but is going to visiting soon since he wants to see the new baby girl. He sits down, wincing from the back pain. While the three talk, Dean ends up sleeping, so Bobby has Sam put a blanket over Dean.

As the two talk, John comes in quietly, seeing his eldest sleeping on the couch, when he notices something, he then yanks the blanket off him as he sees his son’s nine-month pregnant belly.

Sam and Bobby hear yelling and then run to the living room to see John dragging his son who is telling to stop. He doesn’t as Sam and Bobby try to help stop John.

But he doesn’t until he gets to a gate and slams Dean into it. Sam helps his brother up, who has blood on the side of mouth.

Sam yells, “What the hell was that for dad? You could have hurt him and the baby!”

Bobby growls, “Are you insane dumb ass?”

John glares, “He’s the one whoring himself to that Reagan is probably going to leave him soon and-.”

Dean yells, “SHUT UP, JUST GO ALREADY.”

Bobby glares as he and Sam take him inside, and wipe the blood from his mouth. Dean ends up crying in Sam’s arms, how could he do that to his brother. He then decides to take him home to Joe and Hope.

Bobby rubs Dean’s back, “Take him home. I’ll see you both later, besides I want to be able to meet my beautiful granddaughter Hope.”

Sam nods as he helps Dean out, ignoring their father’s yells as Dean sits down, tears still streaming as they head back to the Reagan house. Joe decided to let Hope play, watching as she runs around and jumps up and down.

Henry laughs, “Full of excitement this one is.”

Joe laughs, “That she is. Hey, there’s Sam and mommy baby girl.”

Hope points, “Mommy coming.”

Joe Reagan picks up Hope to his hip. Hope is currently running on the grass, when she sees her mommy.

Hope points, “Mommy is there momma.”

Joe sees Dean coming in, eyes red rimmed with tear stains. He then has Hope to his grandpa as he sits Dean, who is cradling his nine-month pregnant belly. Joe sets Hope down and goes to hug Dean, who cries in his shoulder.

Joe asks, “Babe, why so many tears?”

Dean didn’t answer, but continued to cry.

Sam came in looking grim, so Joe figures Sam might have more of an answer than Dean.

Sam admits, “Well for now we might have an idea of what caused the killing and well our dads in town with Bobby. Dean told him about the baby and our dad literally threw Dean out. Bobby is not happy with dad, for now he’ll see us later without dad.”

Joe rubs Dean’s back, he couldn’t believe that John threw his son out, but then when Dean shows his face, he sees a bruised cheek and split lip. His father slapped him.

Joe kisses his forehead, “Come on babe we’ll put you to bed or do you want to deal with this haunted scare crow to deal with this.”

Dean nods, “Please.”

Joe helps Dean up as they go inside, first a nap and then dealing with the scare crow. The scare crow was built to protect the girl, but it turns out the scare crow had been hiding the dead people the daughter and father killed, now she just kills men she gets bored of and has them buried in the corn field.

The need to find the pan whistle she is using to control the scare crow. Then while Hope is napping, Dean winces as Joe wipes his lip and giving him kisses of love and assurance, he was currently investigating this Blue Templar thing, but dealing with this demon scare crow will be on top of the list.

Then while Dean naps, Joe rubbed his back to help, because his baby suffered and deserves to be loved and spoiled. But for now Hope is napping with her papa. She is excited about being a big sister and is currently keeping her head near where their baby is growing inside Dean.

To protect her baby brother.

They say girl, she’s the only one to say boy. So the bet is, if she wins, they will give her twenty dollars each, from: Sam, Dean, himself, his mother, and grandpa. That’s about nearly one hundred dollars plus the twenty more from his mother.

For now, they get up and Hope stays with his mother, as they sneak into where the farm is. This is getting to be interesting as the girl brings home a guy and Joe winces, the guy himself is pregnant and it looks like he’s close full term like Dean.

Dean watches as they walk inside, then after that, scarecrow follows inside, when Dean winces, the baby is really kicking. The pain seems to come and go.

Then it gets stronger, making Dean’s eyes widen.

He’s father’s throw induced labor, he’s going into labor and they are in the middle of the hunt.

Joe looks over, “What’s wrong babe?”

Dean lies, “Nothing babe, for now let’s go or if that guy does the wrong thing he and the kid are roasted over an open spit.”

The guy inside is cradling his nine-month pregnancy belly, he misses his boyfriend Rafael, right now Hannah is forcing him to stay here because she claims they are soul mates.

That and Rafael could get killed because of him and she’ll never let him forget this. Alyssa is currently sleeping and he’s glad she is sleeping through this torture but knows she’s going to be fed soon.

Hannah eats dinner Sonny was forced to make and then slams the knife into the table causing Sonny to jump and pant.

She sneers evilly, “Now have dinner and maybe my giant scarecrow won’t force you to again Sonny.”

Sonny sobs as he food, then groans, these false contractions are hurting like hell. Then after that, he starts crying while eating.

She yells, “Shut up and eat or I’ll give you something to cry over.”

Sonny calms him, and winces from the pain. Joe is watching and sighs, this is torture to start with. That and it looks like the pain is frequent, he might be going into labor.

But Alyssa’s hungry cry gets his attention, ignoring Hannah, who scoffs. He takes Alyssa as she latches on and starts drinking his milk.

Dean winces, “What’s going on?”

Sam explains, “I got something to stun the scarecrow, but to do it we need to use the exact spell that is needed.”

Dean cheers, “That’s good.”

Sam adds, “With a wiccan to do it.”

Dean groans and Joe sighs, “Now you tell me.”

Sam sighs, “Don’t worry let’s get started.”

Dean winces, he hopes the baby will stay inside until the hunt is over. Sonny sighs, he hopes the baby won’t be born and this monster will hurt the baby knowing she’s not the father.

Double labor or is it?

Joe looks, “Guy it looks like Sonny is feeding a baby. I didn’t think, wait didn’t the mother was pregnant and it looks like the baby is alive.” 

Sam looks, “Yep that and we need a wiccan for this.”

Then it hits Joe, “Wait, Hope might be the wiccan, but she’s too young, who could she have inherited from WHO?!”

Then to answer, Joe a corn causes Joe to wave his hands causing it to freeze in place.

Dean smiles and winces, “How about you?”

Joe sighs, “Great. Come on let’s go.”

The three go as Sam breaks down the door and sees Hannah getting up.

“Scare crow stop them.”

Joe freeze the scare crow in place and then jumps out the window.

“Hey fat ass. I got more of better ass than you, come and get me. I’m going to burn your precious corn.”

The scare crow turns as it runs causing Joe to freeze it, man this thing is fast. Sam holds Hannah and has her handcuff to the chair, Frank comes in with SWAT as back up that his dad called after giving the address that Joe sent to them.

He watches stunned as his son runs and the scare crow freeze in place.

Joe yells, “Come on, wait I have it.”

He throw it at the scare crow and then freeze it as it’s an inch from him

Joe groans, “GET SOME BREATH MINT FAT ASS. OKAY. HERE. ‘Evil from blood and hate. Take your ill-fitting fate. Hear my this dire, Set him on fire.’

Joe sighs, “HOPEFULLY THIS WORKS OR MOM?! WE’RE DEAD”

Joe turns and sees the scare crow burning and burning until it explodes, Joe jumps for joy.

“WICCAN MAGIC RULES. NO I RULE. HEY, SAM I BROUGHT THE SCARE CROW DOWN!”

Joe runs in to see Sonny panting and groaning, he watches as Dean winces and checks.

“He’s close to giving birth.”

Rafael runs in as Sonny sobs, letting Rafael hug him. Then after getting up, Sonny felt a pop inside and realizes that his water broke. Frank comes in.

“I’ll discuss what we saw later Joseph Maxwell Reagan, what’s going on?”

Joe points to the yelling Hannah, “She needs to be arrested, and he needs an ambulance.”

He sits near Dean, who is wincing. Joe realizes, and points to Dean as to say make it two. While his mom deals with that, Joe helps Dean up as he checks on Sonny, who is laying with Rafael holding him behind. Alyssa is with Sam, who is holding and comforting her, then she goes to sleep as Sam holds her and looks in the back, seeing a lot.

Dean checks, “Okay he’s six centimeters. Labor must have started this morning, now for now sleep for now.”

Sonny nods as he sleeps, with Rafael comforting him. Hannah is screaming she’ll make them pay, but shuts up when she is taken to jail.

Joe helps Sam get a journal and what appears to be pictures and it looks grisly. Joe lets the videos play and sees a box of letters.

Joe sees in horror, it looks like the father had been the one teaching his daughter to kill. He killed her mother who was pregnant and it looks like Hannah remove the baby by the mother’s request. Then in anger killed her father.

Dean then realizes why the corn is bloody, the bodies are being used to fertilize the corn and so many bodies are buried, the corn filled with blood, strengthening the scare crow, all Hannah needed to do was wake up the scare crow.

Joe looks, and Rafael explains, “This will be hard to convince a jury but with this evidence, we can make the case stick.”

Joe nods as Sonny wakes up.

“It hurts so much.”

Dean checks, two hours later. He winces, labor is hitting him too. For now Sonny needs him to deliver this baby.

He checks, “Nine centimeters and it’s going to take the ambulance another couple of hours. Sonny your close to delivery.”

Sonny sobs, “Where’s Alyssa?”

Joe realizes, “The baby? You named her Alyssa.”

Sonny frowns, “It’s better than being named Ass.”

Joe agrees, “Good point, Sam is watching over her. Then when the ambulance comes, Rafael will hold Alyssa while you hold your baby, okay?”

Sonny nods, scared but excited about the baby.

Dean looks, “Okay, on the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Sonny sobs as he grunts and bears down, Dean winces, as the contractions hit him. Joe moves and sits near Dean.

Joe turns, “You’re in labor too, just tell me what to do.”

Dean look and winces, “Okay, another big push.”

Sonny feeling the sweat pour down his face, sobs as he bears down again pushing hard.

Dean looks, “Okay, pant for now if you try to push, you’ll tear, okay? I know the pain because I’m in labor too, so pant for me.”

Sonny sobs and screams as he pants, screaming as he feels the baby’s head leave. Then bears down screaming as he pushes.

Joe looks, “One more push Sonny. I know your tired, but one big push.”

Sonny sobs, “It feels like I’m being split in two and I-.”

Sonny ends up bearing down, grunt and screaming as the baby leaves his body, wiping the baby’s mouth and nose. The baby cries not liking this, a paramedic comes in with Jess.

Jess checks on Dean, lowering his pants to check dilation.

She says, “Five centimeters, water break?”

Dean shakes his head as Sonny pushes the after birth and the baby is given to Sonny who sobs.

He cries, “Hi baby, I’m your momma. Oh, your so beautiful, and boy, we have a son Raf.”

Raf smiles and kisses his sweaty forehead, he’s beautiful just like you my love.”

Sonny lets the baby suckle his finger as they take him to one of the two ambulances, Rafael takes Alyssa, who sees Sonny, reaches for him, crying as he moves far. But Rafael catches up and lets her sit near Sonny, who rubs her cheek.

Alyssa waves to the baby boy, who sleeping, tired from this journey.

Dean is taken to an ambulance, as Jess helps remove his pants and shoes, putting a blanket over him. Dean winces from the pain, as Jess checks with the ultrasound.

She says, “The baby is good, for Dean let’s get you to the hospital.”

Dean nods, groaning as Joe lets him squeeze his hand, the baby is coming and now he’s going to be giving birth himself too.

A few hours went by, pain medication was taking forever as Dean, groans, walking between Sam and Joe. His water broke and he’s seven centimeters. Dean had them stop as the Doctor checks him.

“Nine centimeters, this girl is excited to meet her parents.”

Dean groans as the Doctor gets the stirrups.

Then an hour later, Dean groans, “I have to push.”

Joe was wiping his brow with a cold cloth as the Doctor positions himself.

“Okay on the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Dean ends up yelling as he pushes, feeling like he’s going to split in two as he pushes really hard, then groans when he stops.

Then pushes again, screaming in pain, as he pants.

“Okay, pant, otherwise we have to give you stitches Dean.”

Dean groans and screams, feeling the baby’s head leave, when bearing down again, pushing really hard.

He screams as he feels the baby turn. Then ends up bearing down hard, pushing and screaming as he feels his body shake, split, as the baby is born, crying and moving in the Doctors arms.

Dean cries with their child as the baby is cleaned given shot and wrapped, given a diaper, Joe nearly cried when he cut the cord, Dean pants, feeling exhausted and sore as they look at the baby, he then cradles his baby who looks at him with matching green eyes.

Dean sobs, “Hi baby I’m your mommy.”

Doctor looks, “Okay the baby is a boy.”

Joe sighs, “So Hope won.”

He laughs, “So, for now I think I know what will name him. His name is-.”

**I’m going to reveal name later and update this one shot, but for now I want to hear what names you think Dean and Joe will name their baby. **

**Let me know what you think and here is my hint: A. **

* * *

Dean says, “He looks like an Alexander, maybe Alex.”

Alex coos as Joe think of a middle name. While waiting, Alex lets out a cry of hunger, then latches on. Joe moans.

“Lucky Alex isn’t a piranha bitter like Hope was.”

Joe shrugs, “Oh, well for now hi Alex. How about Alexander Lucas Reagan Winchester.

Dean smiles, "It's perfect babe." 

Sonny is brought in by wheelchair to their room. Their son who is blonde with blue eyes. They decided to name him Kit "Christopher Dominick Carisi Barbra, who is nursing from Sonny.

Dean waves as Sonny is brought closer.

Alyssa is bonding with Hope, who is playing with her. Sonny knows Alyssa will be fed soon.

Joe says, “So according to mom, with the evidence we brought, she’s in for a long time.”

Sonny smiles, “And according to the social worker, we will be keeping Alyssa since her sister will be in jail. What’s his name?”

Dean switches Alex.

“His name is Alex and I’m happy he’s here.”

Rafael wonders, “So what now?”

Sonny switches and then after a few minutes both babies are burped and sleeping in their mother’s arms.

Joe figures, “Let Dean and Sonny sleep. Kit and Alex will sleep and maybe have something to eat.”

Dean smiles as his son is sleeping and kisses Joe while Sonny kisses Rafael as Kit is taken to his little bed and the two mothers sleep. Bobby will come visit. As they relax and with Alyssa and Hope, they enjoy.

Alyssa will be fed a bit later since she is full and was checked, a clean bill of health for her.

* * *

The End.

Hopefully this third one is okay. For now I hope the next ones will be good. Read and review, if you like it. I hope it’s good if you don’t please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
